halo_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Elms
Faction & Division: UNSC Marine corps Rank: Private Name: Elizabeth Elms Race: Human, Caucasian, English heritage. Age: 19 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 130 pounds Appearance: Relatively short, within relegation brown hair with dark green eyes with a almost tender looking face. The girls pale and smooth skin almost adds to her radiance which comes with youth. An average body with reasonably proportionate limbs making her height, with freckly, skinny arms which extend from fair shoulders attaching that to fair and soft hands. Strengths: Quick thinker: Though normally receiving commands, the girl can quickly comprehend what should and needs to be done. Friendly: Easy to get along with and treats people even of the same rank as her with respect. Focused: When calm the girl can zone in on what she has been told to do and do it quickly. Fast: Elms can pick speed quickly and maintain it to get to areas she needs to be quickly. Obedient: Follows orders quickly and doesn't question anything asked of her. Weaknesses: Low stamina: Despite the girls speed she quickly runs out of breath and struggles to run medium to long distance. Poor accuracy: '''Unable to get decent aim with marksmen weaponry, so is pretty much stuck to the MA5 series and any other automatic. '''Driving skill: Too much of a speed freak to be decent in combat with a vehicle, but can be good with a mongoose. Impatient: Not liking having to wait long time at all, getting really edgy and jumpy when having to. Hard to approach: '''Due to her shyness she can be difficult to speak to. '''Quiet: Only speaking when absolutely necessary. Biography: Having being born and raised on Harmony to a single mother with a low end job, the girl and her mother quickly ended up struggling to make ends meat, through her early years the girl was commonly at home, mainly due to lack of money to go out to most places, however when she wasn't at home she was at parks, and anything that was publicly available which didn't cost. Her mother trying to make life as nice as possible for the infant girl before school. Eventually, when she was put into education she was constantly picked on due to her lower quality clothes, the way she gets attached to smaller things easier (such as pens, stationary) and her quiet attitude around other people. Though Elizabeth always had a way of shutting it out, never letting it get to her. When she got into secondary school. (11-16) The bullying continued and got worse, people seeing her as an easy target due to the fact she never fought back and always just stayed quiet in the face of the bullying. She never sought after help with the bullying either, the teachers oblivious to her situation as was her mother as she always kept quiet. However, as time went on the girls strength began to wain and her grades began to suffer. With no friends to comfort her or to confide in and her quietness towards anyone who can combat the problem the girl slowly began to crack, and a few weeks after her 15th birthday she got into a fight with one of the bullies. Viciously attacking them and leaving them with several injuries. This, despite the repercussions on the girl by both the school and her mother stopped the bullying, and left her completely isolated from the rest of her classmates. After school was finished the girl struggled to help support her mum, reverting back to her usual nature of being relatively secluded and quiet to anyone who didn't try and approach her in the right way leading her to have difficulty looking for job. When she turned 18 though, her situation turned desperate, as her mum had lost her job. The girl, in a somewhat desperate move for money, enlisted in the Marines, much against her parent's advice. '''NPCs: '''Corporal Veronica Williams: Quick on the trigger and very eager to get things done, normally barking orders at her soldiers in combat or barking orders that have been given to her for her fire team. Private Nichole Phoenix: The only person who can really talk to Elms, friendly and helpful to pretty much anyone she meets but has the ability to be an efficient soldier in combat. Private Derek Hamby: Probably the person Elms dislikes the most. Very cocky and confident, and often underestimates his enemies, plus often clashes with his corporal. Category:UNSC Profiles